Euphoria
by La Ann
Summary: Danny feels like the world is collapsing on him and finds himself crying in the boys bathroom. And guess who comes to his rescue. Boy crush, don't like don't read. Sorry for the title.


**A/N**: This has been laying around for a year now. I finally decided to put it up.

And I may add more chapters into this, but for now it's going to be like this.

* * *

><p>The boys bathroom door slammed open with the sound echoing in the emty room. It looked trashed, with different kind of drawings and graffiti on walls and stall doors, the white paint had also started chipping off. Some of the lights flickered on and off and those which didn't, gave off a weak light.<p>

He fingered the holes on the chest of his shirt, checking the bloody stains on it before stripping it off and throwing it into the trash can. Coming to the conclusion that it couldn't be fixed anymore.

The raven haired teen growled, backpack under one of his arms, limping he seethed towards the last stall which still had a lock attached to it. Feeling grateful that nobody ever went into the boys room, so he could be all alone.

Locking the door behind him, he slowly slid against the door, dropping his dead weight on the tiled floor, which gave a slight thud against the contact.

Opening his backpack, he took the first aidkit out of it and from it searched for bandages and alcohol and put them to rest on top of the toilet. He poured alcohol on to the cotton pad and dapped it against the deep wounds on his chest. Grimace and a small hiss coming out of him with the contact. Worse than this had happened to him in the past, broken ribs, cracked nose, strained wrist... but cleaning of the wounds wasn't ever a treat to him.

He curled his other leg underneath himself and stared blankly ahead, while his hand kept cleaning the wound as if he was turned on autopilot. And for some time, he had went on like this. Everyday seemed like a blur to him, doing the same routines, giving the same answers, asking the same questions, doing the same things from day to day.

But one things was for sure, he had had the shittiest week with almost no sleep. Box Ghost kept annoying the heck out of him, waking him up with his ridicilous yell; "BEWARE! For I am the Box Ghost!" and flying aound in circles around the town. And if it wasn't the previous ghost it would be Skulker, out to get his hide or some other idiotic ghost. And if he wasn't out to catch some stupid ghost, he was doing either homework, chores or hanging with his friends. Juggling between those things wasn't easy, but still he managed.

Dabbing a bit too forcefully, he let out a small pained sound, bringing him out of his funk.

Sometimes he even had nightmares, that his sister, Jazz, tried to get him to open up about them. But everytime he outright refused. It was none of her business and he could deal with them just though those dreams always included one person, named Dash. His trouble of today had yet again, called him names, punched him painfully to the side and thrown him into his own locker, and with those damned hooks on the side of that cursed thing, he got new additions to his collection of scars and his side ached painfully everytime he had to lift something or bend over.

And the other wounds he had gained from yesterday nights' ghost hunting didn't help either.

So in total, he had a bruised back and side, bump on the back of his head, four deep gashes on his chest, scratch marks on his left bicep, asphalt burns on his knees and hands and a twisted ankle which caused him to limp.

The only good thing was that the jock didn't tease him with the same ferocity as he had done about six months ago, and he didn't hurt him that bad anymore. But his bullying time had increased to several times a day.

Which Danny didn't mind really.

Recently the quarterback made him feel something that he hadn't had time to ponder yet. Part of him liked it, that was for sure. It was weird to develope some kind of feelings for somebody who had bullied him for the whole high school.

Pulling his legs closer to his torso he draped his arms around his legs, clutching the bloody pad in his hands. He dropped his head against to the metal door. The anger he felt seeped out of him, only to be replaced by sadness an despair. He felt so tired of all this bullshit inside and outside the school, he just couldn't deal with it. He had never been popular or even liked. He couldn't pull off 'cool', or anything remotely close to it. He felt like he was near his own breaking point with his mind pushing forwards all the depressing thoughts and memories.

In his own home, he didn't feel like he could satisfy anybodys expectations. He did always something wrong and got yelled at. His own father seemed so distant to him and didn't seem to care if he was there or not, unlike his mother who seemed to care, but not enough.

Banging his head softly against the door, he winced. Feeling the sadness tug inside his chest, drowning him slowly. He felt tears prickling at the corner of his eyes.

NO!

He shook his head back and forth. He did not cry, even when his bones broke, he did not shed a tear. He could pull through this.

But only few minutes later he felt something wet and warm slide down his cheek, going down his jaw and along his neck. Reaching with his hand he softly wiped his own cheek with his fingertips, hoping against hope that it was sweat or something else. Anything else. He brought his fingers out to his vision.

_Damnit..._

Closing his eyes, he let out a quiet sniffle.

"Erm, who's there?" Came a low voice with a knock to his door.

Danny's eyes snapped open. He didn't even realize that someone had stepped inside the bathroom. He had been so up in his thoughts that he didn't hear the door going. And on the other side was a person he definitely did not want to see right now.

Lowering his head, he tried to get some anger in his voice, "Nobody. Buzz off.", and he failed miserably. It came out soft and cracked.

Sigh came from the otherside, "Are you okay?"

"What's it to you?" Suspision rose inside of Danny. Since when did Dash care even the tiniest bit?

"Nothing."

Did he hear correctly or did that sound uncertain?

"Ookay..."

Silence emitted between them. Danny felt incredibly weirded out to caught in his most weakest moment by the only person he didn't want to see. Something inside him told him just to flee from the bathroom, turn intangible and let "the-earth-swallow-him-from-the-face-of-earth", but wouldn't it be weird if Dash got the door open and noticed that nobody was inside? Yeah, he'd have alot of explaining to do after that trick...

After a while of silence yet another sigh came from the other side. "Could you just..." shuffling, "Come out, or something?"

Humming silently, "Well, I don't know. Do I find myself in a locker if I do?" Some of his spite seemed to creep back.

"No"

"Oh no? How about a janitors closet? Maybe you'd like to add a bit more colors on to my skin?" He felt like his tongue wasn't attached to his brain anymore. "Or how about some public humaliation? Or do I find my head inside the fucking toilet if I do?" With the last statement he threw his hand up in a I'm-giving-up manner.

Annoyed grunt could be heard and Danny could very well picture Dash's face, frown marring his features, eyes set on a hard glare and steam almost coming out of his ears. He felt his own resolve crumble.

"No" came a tight voice, hardly trying to maintain the yet peaceful conversation. "You won't." He could hear Dash taking deep calming breaths, trying to keep his cool. "Would you just open the door?"

He felt like giving another spiteful comment, but decided to keep it to himself. Dash seemed to even try to behave like a human being for once but that didn't mean he wanted to open the door. He didn't have a shirt with him and his torso looked like a rainbow had thrown all over it and that would give Dash his own conclusions.

With a small voice he responded, "How about a no?"

"Why 'no?'" came an impatient voice with a tint of disbelief.

Oh cmon, why does he have to be so nosy? "Just no."

A growl and a fist hitting the metal door was heard. It trembled upon the impact and Danny felt it on his spine and the back of his head causing a pained and surprised yelp to come out of him. Grimacing in pain, he lifted his hands to the back of his head. His head hurt like hell and his back didn't feel any better.

Another hit came, pushing Danny off of the door he had leaned on, 'causing him to lean on the toile and hiss as he accidentally twisted his already sprained ankle some more.

"Ow, stop that!" He yelled angrily to the quarterback.

"Not until you let me in." Came an equally angry voice.

Fuck, he did not have the time to be a personal punching bag in a bathroom stall, he already felt like shit as it is and this wasn't currently helpong him. At all. He lifted his hand up in a surrendering manner even though the other couldn't see it, "Okay, just don't hit the door. It's already cramped in here." and with a small pained huff, he lifted himself up and opened the door.

When Dash's eyes landed on him, they went from angry, to confused and then settled on something Danny couldn't identify. Even though he frowned, a blush rose to his cheeks when he felt Dash openly eyeing him, Making him feel utterly uncomfortable in his shirtless state, feeling like he should cover himself. When his eyes landed on his own his couldn't keep the frown on his face. They looked too casual to belong to the jock.

"Who did this to you?" Came awfuly soft voice out of the jock. It seemed so out of place, it didn't fit. He expected something else, anger. Not something that sounded like caring.

Slowly Dash got closer to him into the small space, keeping his eyes on his torso. Danny looked with big baby blues as Dash almost closed the gap between them, feeling his heart start racing. Out of fear or excitement, he didn't know.

Even slower, he lifted his two fingers and feathered them over his wounds. Even though touch was gentle, Danny felt like grimacing.

"Does this hurt?" Came ocean eyes at him. "Did I do this to you?" Danny watched as Dash's eyes got darker, losing their glow. He felt a pang in his chest. Danny felt his throat thicken. He looked straight into his eyes and felt utterly confused by the close proximity, feeling like his brain had just shut down. He felt Dash's cool breath on his skin rising goosebumps, felt the warm heat radiating from the jocks body.

He swallowed thickly adam's apple bobbing, he noticed the bloody pad fall from his numb fingers.

Dash ran his fingers across his chest. Danny felt a shiver go down his spine, hoping that it wasn't too noticable. He felt that something new had been awakened from him, but he still felt insecure and unsure about being in the same tiny stall with a boy that had tormented him for years.

He wanted to tell Dash to back off, leave him alone. 'Cause right now, he felt confused.

Dash looked at Danny, face emotionless except his eyes have him away. "I know that this may sound out of my league, but can I help you bandage this?"

Oh, it may? This had gone far from it already. Dash was supposed to be angry jock, punching, shoving, calling names, anything! But here he was, trying to tend his wounds.

Desperately trying to save some of his dignity, he said with a dry mouth "I can do it by myself."

Dash's seemed to be fighting with two choises before making up his mind. "Just, cmon. This once?" Danny ran his hand over his face and through his hair, feeling desperate to come up with a good excuse but finding none. And he seemed sincere. "Fine. Just this once."

Seeming to pick up on it fast, Dash noticed the first aid kit on top of the toilet with gauzers and other neccesities on top of it. Both were trying to avoid collision with each other as they moved and even though they tried, Dash's shoulder still touched him every now and then in the small space. Finally he moved them on to the floor, making space obviously for sitting. He picked up cotton pad and drenched it with alcohol.

Dash made eye contact with Danny and threw his head at the toilet, "Sit." came the simple command.

Danny took a double take, already doubting his decision. He raised his eyebrow, suspicion showing clearly on his face but still he sat down hesitantly. Not daring to say anything to the jock.

After sitting down Dash rested his elbow on Danny's lap and kept his gaze and the wounds, while he felt like laughing and squirming for simply he wasn't used to human contact expect hugs and hand shakes. And punches and kicks... But he felt slightly better for Dash's face wasn't so close to him anymore.

Dapping the pad softly against the wounds, Danny let out an audible hiss, gaining the others attention.

Worried eyes met him. Dash looked like he committed a murder. He felt pity rising inside him. "I'm fine." Doubt was still clear in the others' eyes. "Honestly." He tried to smile convincingly at him. Trying to keep the inner turmoil to himself.

It seemed to work for most of the part. The quarterback resumed to his previous mission even though the doubt was still there.

Few minutes passed by as the other cleaned his wounds caredully. He watched like a fox as the other put down the cotton and changed it to bandages. Still watching as he rolled it open with smooth movements.

Dash smiled at him a normal smile with no visible tricks in it. "Not very trusting are you?" Light pink blush tinted Danny's cheeks accompanied by a guilty smile. The blonde glanced at him and his smile turned more serene. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you or anything."

Danny smiled shyly back, not trusting his vocal chords at the moment. He felt like a wounded puppy and he didn't know if he liked it. He had always had to do things by himself without anybodys' help, so the feeling was new to him.

It felt strange to be treated with care and nurtured. Sometimes when he got hurt while fighting, he did go to his friends house depending on which one of them was the closest and even then, he didn't let them take care of him. He just always asked them to get the first aid kit and he'd take care of the rest. He couldn't even remember his own mother treating him like Dash did which made him wonder.

And by the time he was done with his mental musings, so was Dash. "So, do you have any shirts with you?"

And yet again, the blush creeped back onto his cheeks "Erm, no?" He thought he could've survived if he had just flown home. He didn't expect HIM. At all

"You can borrow mine." He had started taking off his letterman jacket before he even finished the sentence.

And for the second time that afternoon, Danny's eyes widened. He wasn't used to all this nakedness in such circumstances. To be precise, not in any circumstanses. Simply to put it, he was a prude.

Beet red blush rose to Danny's cheeks as he watched the topless quarterback in front of him, handing him his black t-shirt. He couldn't help it but to take in the half naked teenager in front of him. He was obviously bigger than him, with wide shoulders and toned muscles which seemed to glisten in the faint light. He blinked couple times, realizing how unashamedly he had drank in the other teen, making his blush twice as worse.

He grabbed the extended shirt and stuttered a thank you at the jock, pulling the shirt hastily on. "How about you?" He said and gestured at the others torso with his hand.

He let out a small huff of laughter. "I'll be fine. I have my jacket with me." He answered while closing his jacket. When he was done he checked the time. "I have to go or I'm gonna be late from football practise." He frowned lightly, lifting his brow questioningly. "Will you survive?"

Did he detect concern or was it his imagination running wild? "Yeah." He said with a smirk sent at the jock. "I'll survive."

Dash smiled lightly back. "Good." He fiddled around for a bit before hesitantly telling him goodbye and jogging out the door.

He felt like something had been lifted off of his shoulders, so he smiled fondly to himself listening the fading footsteps until he could hear the door softly closing and the steps disappear completely before repeating softly, "Bye." to the empty room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**: I'm horribly sorry if there's mistakes in it. I didn't proof read it


End file.
